Acidic Obsidian
by thesombre
Summary: No romance, no intimacy, no peace. Gaara is wind up in a pragmatic marriage for the sake of an ally for Sunagakure. His wife has a heart of stress, a head of psychology, and a trail of killers hunting her blood. Loveless will change. [Gaara x OC]
1. Chapter 1: Fued

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Enjoy and Please Review.**

--

His sheer strength slammed her to the wall, his hand a steel grip on her neck. With hatred and malice, he whispered, "I'll kill you..."

For any onlooker this wasn't just any husband-wife quarrel. Everything was much more complicated. Hearing those words, the threatened woman gave a low, bitter chuckle. "Please...kill me"

He wasn't surprised. In the few months since he met her, he would've guessed this was what she was going to say. "_Kill me!"_ she screamed. He was taken aback. He had never seen this coming. She shivered, despite the beads of sweat on her forehead. As she closed her eyes to moisten her burning eyes, she had a faint membrance of falling into her husband's caress, and then a senseless sleep.

--

_Three months ago_

If only had his gourd. He hated to admit it, but without his ultimate defense he was feeling exposed and nervous. Even though he knew that right outside the bridegroom's parlor, Temari and Kankuro were taking turns holding his sand container. It still didn't calm him though. He allowed himself to hate the situation he was in, but for the sake of Sunagakure he had no choice. He dared not say that life was cruel, because it really wasn't. He was not unhappy, not like before. His Bijou was out, so he really didn't have anything to complain about. So why was he dreading?

_Damn those old bastards…_he thought. The Sand elders would not allow him to have his gourd during the wedding ceremony. They thought it was _improper_. Gaara struggled in his black suit, something he wore the first time in his life. The stiff shoulder pads weighed down on him and made him sulk. Numerous times he had to stand up and stretch just to crumple the suit and comfort himself. His white shirt was half buttoned down, his pants were a bit wrinkled and baggy, but he didn't care. He was going to be married.

He didn't really remember what the name of his wife-to-be was, but he knew she was Tsunade's niece. This whole stupid marriage was to bond Sunagakure and Konohagakure. After the Chunnin exams in Konoha seven years ago, both countries needed an ally. A marriage between the Kazekage and the Hokage's niece was arranged, much to everybody's agreement.

A frail male voice drifted to him. "Don't be so down, Kazekage-sama. Kuroi-san didn't seem so bad."

Gaara turned his head to glare at his male assistant, a young secretary named Hojo. No matter how hard he tried to achieve his goal of being kind to every folk in Suna, it was just impossible to ignore the pesky fly Hojo. Gaara turned around looked at himself in the mirror on the dresser. He rested his chin in his palm and closed his eyes. _Kuroi._ That was her name. What did she look like? Another thing Gaara didn't know. He wondered if she was one of those pretty ladies with no sense, or one of those sensible and boring types? He almost snickered as himself to think that he didn't even pay attention to her a week ago when she was first introduced.

Hojo peeked out of the curtain and gasped. "Kazekage-sama, the ceremony has started! You'd better hurry!"

The groom grudgingly stood up and brushed off his pants. Just as he was about to open the curtains he looked back and quickly swiped up a little black velvet box that held his bride's ring. He didn't even know what the ring looked like.

--

In he went through the door, after Temari and Kankuro. He turned around and was just about to close the door when he saw Kuroi. _Oh what the hell, there's four people in the house. _So he held the door for her, and turned around once she came in. Gaara immediatly advanced towards a wall mirror, checking his dark lined eyes. The dark lining didn't lighten. He felt Kuroi pass behind him and enter the bathroom to his side. He left the mirror, heading for the den. Gaara was abruptly stopped by the bathroom door, opened by Kuroi. She stepped out, her white stilleto followed by a lean leg.

Gaara shut the door for her, as she swished around. He supressed his annoyance and fell into step with her through the massive front hall they walked. "May I escort you on a tour of the home?" Gaara asked politely.

"Thank you, I wouldn't mind that."

"My pleasure." He murmured. He suddenly remembered the question he had been wanting to ask Kuroi. It was only proper for him to know her clan or family. "Kuroi" he started, feeling awkward pronouncing her name. "Your family name?"

There was a pause. "My family name would be best kept unknown"

"Why is that?" Gaara asked, surprised and hishgly suspicious. He stopped, causing her to stop and look back with her sullen black eyes.

Kuroi advanced closer to her husband, her arms folded. She was looking at him straight in the eye, and he was standing his ground. Her dark eyes traveled to his chin, then to his hands in his pockets, and back to swallow his black-rimmed jade."There are spies, Gaara, hidden in crowds that were around us, who watched me marry you. They are on the streets of Sunagakure, on the streets of Konohagakure, and everywhere else you can think of." Kuroi started, soft enough to make Gaara listen intently. "They want my blood, and knowing my family name, they would know my weakness."

"There are Assasins after you?"

"You could say it that way."

"So what the _hell_ was the reason I married you? I was looking for an ally, not a burden!"

There was it again, except this time more emotional. These words hurt Kuroi more than anything did. _Burden. _She's been trying to avoid being a 'burden' for half of her life, isolating herself so that she wouldn't be a 'burden'. Living by herself for a long time, she's been hiding many things for the fear of getting too close to someone. As the same, she hid her feelings again.

"I would serve as a reason for an ally, Kazekage, but having a burden would be the price you would pay. You didn't want a wife, no matter who it was. It doesn't really matter if I'm killed, does it? This is a pragmatic marriage, _Gaara_."

"Temari, show her to her room" Gaara commanded in anger. The last thing of Kuroi he saw was her sadistic pale face, her murky black eyes looking straight and confident. His siblings noticed the coldness in his voice that lasted. Temari did as he told, feeling sympathetic and sorry for Kuroi that she had to marry Gaara. Even though she herself loves her dear brother, sometimes she wonders if her brother really had warmth and occasionally doubted Gaara's feelings toward her or Kankuro. She and Kuroi silently walked up the flight of long stairs, finally reaching the second floor. Temari led Kuroi to a door at the end of the hall.

"This is your room, right next to Gaara's. I hope you like it, he picked the décor himself. See ya" There the door closed.

The room had suited Kuroi quite well, as she herself thought so. Almost everything was white, plain, and adorned with clean lines. Kuroi turned around and opened her suitcase after Temari closed the door of her room. The first thing she did was to take off her tight corset and put on a soft bra. Under her breath she cursed the corset, but she still hung it up in an empty closet along with her wedding gown.

She pulled on a pair of plaid shorts and a white tunic that hung above her knees and a pair of white socks. Kuroi plopped on the king-sized bed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was struck with the blinding light in the room. The lights weren't on and the sun had already dipped below the horizon, but the room was light. She seemed to lay there for a long while, until she was called.

"Kuroi! Gaara! Dinner! Unless you don't want it, I'll have your share!" she heard Kankuro holler. Right after that was the faint voice of Temari.

"You baka! I don't what to call you anymore that's worse than a total idiot!"

"Hello" Kuroi said softly, descending from the elaborate stairs. Temari smiled. "Hope you like pasta!"

Kankuro made a face. "Don't tell me its eggplant stuffing again."

"What? Gaara likes it. Oh, here he comes. I see you newlyweds changed to casual attires, huh? Well, look at that, we're all wearing white; except for Kankuro's face paint."

Gaara, clad in a clean white shirt, sat down at the simple four-seat table. Kuroi sat down beside him, eyeing his damp red hair after a shower. Gaara, staring back at her, tried to find something to say.

"Why is your shirt so big?"

It seemed to Kuroi that he had cooled down from his temper, so she eased up. She had thought that maybe she would make some friends. "I'd never thought the Kage would ask such a lame question."

Immediately this ignited Gaara's temper. "Just because you are my wife, it doesn't mean you can go around disrespecting me."

"Did I disrespect you? I was vaguely talking to myself, and therefore I conclude that I must question why are you eavesdropping?"

For a moment he had almost awed her reasoning and ability to communicate, when he bit back with another harsh insult.

"You are nothing but plain and mere folk, and fall far below my standards for a decent woman. I am fully capable of dismembering your body at this second. Someone as pathetic as you wouldn't stand a chance."

Temari and Kankuro kept silent, wanting to defend poor Kuroi but afraid of Gaara's reaction. Kuroi turned her eyes on Gaara again, except this time it seemed like pieces of coal, burning red hot.

"You're, right, Kazekage, I'm not a ninja, nor am I any kind of fighter. But just from your words I understand that you have the weakest mind, able to lose control and shatter with the right amount of pressure." With the corners of her lips curved, she smiled as if she gained an advantage. "In a battle with you, _I_ have the upper hand."

Temari, for one, was amazed at Kuroi's skill of psychological and intellectual deduction. She looked toward to Gaara to see his reaction.Gaara was angered at first, totally confused at what she was saying. It didn't make sense, because she _couldn't_ have the upper hand. For another moment, he reflected back, and realized what she said was true. He did lose his temper easily, and he remembered the times before he almost tried the kill his sister and his brother, the only people he knew loved him. Gaara looked up at Kuroi, who was pinning him with her eyes. He knew she was right, and he knew he underestimated him. He discredited her, and she showed him what she really was. He didn't know what to say now, but only to control himself and learn.

"You didn't answer my question yet." He finally said. He was surprised at himself at how fast he lost his temper.

Kuroi smiled, actually smiled a little. The black in her eyes turned back into a harmless hue, flat and depthless. "I felt my breasts needed air."

Kankuro, noticing the intensity had died down, chuckled in amusement.

--

"How big is the garden?"

Kankuro looked up. "You're still not asleep yet?"

Kuroi smiled. "I get on with little sleep."

Temari frowned, and answered her question. "The garden? One tenth of the wind country. Gaara requested it. If I were you, I wouldn't wander. Only Gaara knows the ways around that labyrinth."

"Someone like Kuroi wouldn't get lost in that; after all, she's got some tricks up her sleeve, don't you?" Kankuro asked.

"I'll be ok. I never knew Gaara was an avid gardener. Don't expect me back early."

Kuroi slipped her socked feet into a pair of black stilettos and exited the paper screened door. Kankuro turned back to Temari.

"Don't you think her eyes are kind of scary? The color of black seem to change with her mood, but all I can say is that it's still black. I've never seen anything like it."

"Talk about her eyes," Temari replied, "I've never witnessed _anyone _who's had a conversation with Gaara like that one at dinner."

"That was some nerve of her. It's a wonder she wasn't killed. And I was hoping that her blood mixed with sand would soak the eggplant pasta so I wouldn't have to eat it."

"Well, I sure didn't expect Gaara to just cool down after that insult. I mean, don't all males have an ego? Maybe Gaara thought what she said was right…maybe she would have the upper hand in a battle"

Kankuro thought about it. "She does seem strange, huh?"

"I have a feeling we'll discover more."

--

Gaara instantly sensed someone walking into his garden, and presumed it must be Kuroi. Extracting his third eye, he let it seek her out in the mass tangle of vines.

Kuroi's legs were cold, and she could feel the goose bumps crawling up her thighs. From behind her she knew there was something watching her, and it worried her that even in the surrounded stone walls around the garden, there were enemies. Though this time, her pursuer did not seem to hide itself. Kuroi stopped sharply and looked back. There, the sand eye was watching her.

"Gaara" she whispered, and continued walking.

Gaara felt a little exposed, but continued watching her. Kuroi lifted her shirt over her plaid shorts and sat down on a huge flat rock. The sand eye looked at her. Kuroi motioned with her hand to come. Gaara was confused at what she wanted, then he realized that she was calling him over to a conversation.

Out of air a figure of sand emerged, forming into himself. He gathered grains from the ground and make himself a levitated surface so that he was level with Kuroi. He sat down with one leg propped up and his arm rested there, his most comfortable position. Feeling more at ease, Kuroi brought her knees up and hugged them. Her long, black hair skimmed the rock she was sitting on.

"Didn't Temari warn that you would get lost?"

"I remembered my path. But if I were to lose myself, would anyone come to find me?"

"My garden is made for being lost. It lets me wander, and if you were to wander, nobody would stop you."

Kuroi sadly smiled and didn't look him in the eye. "So you wouldn't come and find me."

Gaara watched her, confused at her sudden behaviour. Throughout the day he had only seen her upbeat and fiery. Kuroi lowered her head, her hair glimmering onyx in the moonlight.

"If you don't search for me, my enemies will. Then the last place I thought was safe would be manifested."

"Who are your ememies?" Gaara was hungry for information, bound to kill those harming his wife.

Kuroi sighed. "Well, they are from a powerful rouge ninja terror organization, called Yoinokuchi. They are searching for me, my blood, and some other females to complete their dominion, their task. Gaara, do you know what my name means?"

He thought for a second, thinking over it's possibilites. "Kuroi…black."

"That's right. They need the sole-bearers of the colors, Kara, of the spectrum with the non-colors, Kara-resu, Kuroi and Shiroi. In total they need _Kuroi_, black; _Shiroi_, white; _Niiro_, red; _Anzu_, orange; _Kiiro_, yellow; _Aoi,_ green; _Miiro_, blue; _Puru_, indigo."

Gaara sat silent for a moment, taking in all he had heard. Quietly he said, "I believe the Yoinkuchi contain some former Akatsuki members. They are indeed strong and even I can be easily defeated against all of them. You should be assigned with a ninja to protect you at all times. How many years have they been pursuing you?"

"Well… Tsunade informed me of this ten years ago, when I was merely nine. Then I did some intensive investigation when I was a little older and apart from Tsunade. Gaara, I don't need a ninja to protect me." Kuroi smiled. "What did you think I did all along in Konoha? I can endure, and the longer I do, the more defeated they are. As long as I remember, I've always been fighting…my whole life."

Gaara looked up and studied her. Truthfully she looked lonely, her bead bent sorrowfully and her eyes whimsical, a new murky black. Gaara asked, "Would you ever tell me your family name, as your husband?"

"I will tell those I love" And her pupils turned blacker than ever.

Gaara thought it was beautiful, and he will remember her words.

--

Kuroi didn't know how many members of Yoinokuchi there were in Suna, but she knew as she was looking out this window in her room, many have detected her and are secretly watching. From behind a ramen stand there was the flair of a shimmering silver cloak and a glimpse of long, onyx hair blowing in the wind. _Itachi._

Spurts of miniscule green bacteria grew along the grounds, close to buildings and away from the main road. _Zetsu._

Searching for others, she spotted the outline of a figure far away with an elongated object of large width. _Kisame._

And there, high on the clouds swooped a brown-colored bird of some sort, larger than the others but viewed as an eagle. _Deidara, the birdie._

Kuroi searched some more, but was unable to find anyone else. Turning her eyes back to Itachi's figure, the strongest of the group, she found him turning his body. Soon after, their eyes met. _Pitiful, Itachi. Afraid to use your Sharingan on me? So It's just you four, making an appearance first. It means, Itachi, that you four are the weakest. Because I can easily manipulate your mind. _

Kuroi smirked for Itachi to see. Her eyes turned obsidian black, representing her passion.

They were all in Sunagakure.

_Itachi's body turned, and he left._

--

Strolling calmly on the street right in front of her new home, Kuroi was slightly smiling, her eyes remaining obsidian. Almost every villager that passed her nodded, showing her acknowledge. She barely noticed, instead, she was excited and anxious of the Yoinokuchi, eyeing her from every angle. This afternoon she chose a black tunic paired with her black stilettos to look especially noticeable. As she expected, not long after a handsome, tall man fell into step with her. His face displayed his essence of youth as his clear blue eyes shone with naivety.

"May I ask where this fair lady is heading to?" He asked huskily.

Kuroi tilted her head and gave a smile. "To purchase a bottle of vodka. Who may this gentleman be?"

He laughed lightly, running a hand freely through his long blue hair. He looked at her in the eye, "My name is Usotsuki, and yours?"

"Nice to meet you, Usotsuki, but I'm afraid you already know my name"

"Why would you think that?" He asnwered, playing along with her game.

"Of course I would know. Apparently I easily outwitted _you_, someone of such lowly intelligence, _Gekkou_"

Gekkou's fists closed in anger, but held himself back from killing her. He had orders. All of a sudden, he chuckled to himself, thinking of all the things they were going to do to that body of the black-colored, Kuroi. After that, they would take her blood, and everyone in the organization would be renewed with great power.

"What's your little this time, huh? Is the little squad Yoinokuchi planning something together?"

"In fact dear, we are. It's a big plan."

"Oh? Tell me what it is that you're planning so big."

"Hn, you won't be able to do anything, Kuroi. All we need now are the Kara-resu, and rest…well…domination"

_Black and white…he's an idiot to tell me all of this…_ "Domination over what?"

"Important villages."

"What important villages? Don't tell me Tsukigakure, that poor little one living far north?"

Gekkou growled. "The Yoinokuchi is deserves more respect from you. We're going to dominate over Sunagakure and Konohagakure right after a taste of all the Kara's blood. We'll be stronger than you can ever imagine, and immune to your little mind games"

"If you call my psychological violation 'little mind games', Gekkou, you're in for more. Oh, this must be the wine store. Do come in, and escort me back if you wish."

As they entered, the storekeeper immediately recognized Kuroi. "Welcome, Kuroi-Sama! Welcome to the best alcohol store in Suna, complete with vast ranges that will sure please you." The old man then studied Gekkou in an odd fashion. It was strange for a newly wed to be accommodated with any other male than her husband.

Kuroi began browsing the shelves of alcohol, searching for her desired liquor. Gekkou followed.

"Gekkou, can you please hand me that blue-tinged bottle up there?"

Gekkou reached up with ease and gave it to her. If the old storekeeper didn't know anything, he would've thought they were a couple purchasing wine for an anniversary. But to inform the Kazekage of this matter…he could be killed in the rage of the kage.

After purchasing her bottle of vodka, Kuroi, followed by Gekkou, emerged from the dusky little store and into the setting sun. At a sudden corner, Kuroi made sure that no one was looking, and entered the alleyway leading out of the main road. Gekkou followed, realizing that this was a chance to capture Kuroi and bring her back to Yoinokuchi's headquarters.

Quietly Gekkou withdrew his slim katana and quickened his pace from behind her. It was his chance, and as he raised his katana, his hand froze. His eyes were wide, locked into place with the mesmerizing glance of Kuroi's. The katana clashed to the ground and Gekkou's footing swayed. Kuroi's pupils were in an extreme expanded state in which once a moist white eyeball has turned completely ink-soaked. This was some kind of technique had learned herself, years ago in front of her mirror. She was staring into her own eyes, aweing it's dark allure. In a few seconds of concentration, she had completely scared herself when her eyes changed into the expanded state. Since then she had tested on a couple of criminals, and it seemed to a power of captivating the victim's mind. Kuroi advanced closer; using the time she has left to quickly finish this.

She whispered for Gekkou to hear, "You didn't know…there are insects crawling…in your skin, did you?"

Her simple suggestion caused Gekkou to scream, his eyes widening even more to see small lumps underneath his skin on his in motion, which in reality was indifferent from before;insectless. He scratched violently at it, causing his arms to bleed. He dropped to his knees in agony and pulled at his face, screaming in unadulterated fear and panic. His screams turned into moans, and then died down. The sun was completely out of sight. Gekkou laid there, his eyes still wide and his body stiff and scratched. Kuroi bent down to make sure he was fully dead, and then hurriedly untied his silver cloak to put it over herself. She got up and concentrated on her eyes. For a few seconds her vision fizzed and darkened, and then she blinked. From a reflection on the bottle, she sighed in relief to see her pupils contracted and back to normal.

With her bottle of Vodka in hand Kuroi made her way home.

--

* * *

**Next Chapter Latest due: March 25th 2007**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear

--

It was a hazy morning, with the very bright morning sun in room, reminding Gaara that the warm season was approaching. How he loved waking up from sleep, a fascinating unconscious state of mind where his body could rest. His sleep consisted of that state of mind for three hours, and he was improving every week by quarter of an hour. Ever since Shukaku had been extracted from his body, Gaara lived an easier life, taking time to enjoy the small pleasures. Three hours earlier it was the sense of Kuroi that drifted him off to sleep. He could feel her melanoid energy from across their rooms and through the single wall that separated them. She had been awake then, doing what he didn't bother to find out. Three hours later, her energy level was still active.

It bothered him a bit. He wondered what kept her up all night, and lay there, thinking about Kuroi. He didn't like her, but he couldn't really say that he disliked her. She was…obscure. She was strange. Even now he didn't know if he made the right choice for marrying her, and he regretted that he didn't pay more attention to her before. He's never really met anyone like her. She seemed psychotic, with her interest in liquor and her own knowledge of psychology. She seemed to suffer from various mental disorders, resulting in a troubled woman in an unstable borderline state. His curiosity got the better of him, so he got up and exited his room. Outside her door, he turned the handle, but it was locked. She must know that someone was trying to enter her room. With his sand, he let it slide through the cracks and unlock the door. He opened it just a crack, and with a care for his manners, knocked.

"Come in" said Kuroi. She didn't seem to be bothered.

Gaara opened the door a little more, and then stepped into her room. He first noticed a bottle of liquor on her bedside table, near empty. Instantly his was aware of his senses and alert to her actions. Kuroi seemed happier, maybe because the alcohol had really gotten to her. She lay there on her bed, her neck propped up with pillows and her body luxurious sinking into the sheets. In disgust Gaara had noted that her shoes were strewn on the ground. He looked to the couch on his left and sank down.

"Yes?" Kuroi questioned, her eyes focused on a bunch of papers grasped in her hand.

Gaara didn't know what to say now that he actually got here. She was dressed in alluring black silk robes, files in one hand, liquor in the other. "You don't sleep?" he asked.

Kuroi shook her head slowly. "No, I _do_ sleep, but last night was an exception. I couldn't sleep."

His frowned, in a way that if he had an eyebrow it would be raised."Suffering from insomnia?" said Gaara, almost sarcastically. He didn't get a response for another couple of minutes. Her eyes shifted to his. "What is it, Gaara? I'm sure you didn't come here to see me suffering from something that plagued you."

"I was just wondering why you stayed up so late…and the reason behind your alcoholic obsession last night."

Kuroi sighed."It's not an obsession; it's something I enjoy. The reason I stayed up so late was also because of something I enjoy. I had read these papers, these files of important people and I may encounter in the near future. It's really very interesting. Did you enjoy your few hours of sleep? I heard you breathing…very calm, very vulnerable." Kuroi smiled. "You know what you would love? The ability to heal."

In a second Gaara was enraged. Kuroi didn't have the authority to say that. She didn't know what it felt like fighting that monster all those years, with everyone around him believing that _he_ was that monster. He had grown strong, powerful enough to control the monster most of the time. Nobody knew his strength, nobody understood him for himself, and nobody would trust him.

"How would you know?" He answered bitterly. "You've never had a monster inside of you"

"Everyone has monster inside them, Gaara. Everyone also has a pureness inside them. It just depends on how much of each quotient they have. The face inside of me watches me climb, and laughs when I fall." Kuroi's voice softened. "I've had times when I would be so cold that I would turn completely numb, when paranoia would chase me to my edge, and that face inside me will push me off." Kuroi's eyes were far away, as if she was talking to herself. "And so I began to kill, to watch others squirm before me, dying with my words."

Gaara instantly caught the bend with what she said. "Dying with your words?"

She eyed him closely, mildly amused. "You're mind's quick. Well, what do you think I mean by that? I'll give you three guesses."

Gaara took time to think. "You've hired assassins." Kuroi shook her head.

"You use psychology to disrupt and malfunction the mind…" Again Kuroi shook her head. Gaara had one more guess, thinking hard. His focus faded when he became aware that Kuroi's pupils were abnormally large. His breath caught in his throat when he saw two dark holes –literally. He was caught in the deep pit of her eyes, unable to tear his gaze away. In a flash of white Gaara had lost his sight, but it soon returned to him after a few seconds. As his vision returned to him, he stared wide-eyed at Kuroi, seeing nothing different on her eyes again.

"…was that real?" he breathed.

A smile played on Kuroi's lips as she took another sip of vodka.

--

_DingDong_

"I'll get it" said Kankuro, getting up to answer the door. He was greeted by a man in an outlandish dressing. "Hello"

Kankuro scratched his head. "Aren't you…the sensei of that…what's him name…ah ha, Konoha's green beast?"

"Yes, that's true! I am Maito Gai from Konoha, and I have a package from the Hokage for the lady of the Kazekage."

Kuroi appeared behind Kankuro. "Hello, Gai-san."

Gai nodded and heaved the box onto Kankuro. "Oh, there is also a note from the Hokage." Gai took a sealed scroll from his pocket. "Until me meet again, Kuroi-san."

Kuroi grasped the scroll and turned. Kankuro closed the door and followed, putting down the large and heavy box. Without a word, she left her unfinished breakfast and hurried up the staircase. The sand siblings heard her door close and lock. Gaara put down his fork and pulled the box toward him. "Hey, Gaara, maybe you shouldn't open it –it's a package for her." Kankuro said.

"It's nothing important, or else she won't just leave it here with us." Gaara said, as he ripped the cardboard open. It revealed liquor, 40 bottles at least. Temari's eyes widened and frowned in concern and disapproval. "She's an alcoholic, Gaara. Last night she came home with a newly bought bottle, and this morning she came down with an empty one."

"It's what she lives on, Temari." Gaara answered. Temari was surprised at Gaara's reponse. "Alcohol helps her think, helps her concentrate."

"I sure don't get why that happens" grumbled Kankuro. "This liquor's strong. She's lucky she has a high intake."

Gaara's thoughts went back to his conversation with Kuroi earlier in the morning, still hungering of curiosity about her. He also wondered what Tsunade would want to tell Kuroi, written through a sealed scroll only the receiver can open. His wife is interesting…he realized.

--

Once Kuroi locked the door, she quickly advanced toward her beside table, where she opened the drawer and took out a small bottle with light blue liquid and a small pocket knife. She held the scroll next to her ear, shaking it for any sounds. Her knuckles tapped the wood in the center, and then she took hold of the knife and carved a deep hole into the wood. The wood was hollow, but filled half-way with explosive powder. Next she opened the small bottle and poured a drop or two of the liquid into the hole, fizzing with the powder. When the fizzing stopped, she finally opened the seal with the end of its binding string. The whole process took roughly five minutes, but she wasn't taking any chances. Inside was a letter from Tsunade.

_Kuroi, by the time you've received this letter, twelve formidable Konoha ninja will come to your aid in a few days._

_You will have no choice to accept this aid or not to; this is an A-rank mission for these ninja to protect you and lastly, with Konoha's jounin, defeat the Yoinokuchi. I have informed these twelve ninja of your situation, as I trust them and I hope you will too. Show this to Kazekage-sama, and please let him send a sealed scroll to confirm his decision. You must compromise._

_Tsunade_

Kuroi didn't know if aid was good news or not. It would endanger those around her, and the more likely for secrets to be spread. By then she would lose her battle. She couldn't use her eyes to defeat her enemies all the time. It needed passion, extremities, or glee to protrude her _Hari, _her dark eyes with the power to illusion and confuse. Kuroi held her forehead in her hand, her heart aching and her head hurting. Thinking through her options in her head, she finally decided that to tell Gaara's family would be best. So exited her room, but there was no noise in the empty house. In dismay Kuroi felt lonely again, even though she hated herself to think that way. She had always lived alone, but she never felt lonely because there was no one to leave her. Gaara went to the Kazekage's tower to put on his role as Sunagakure's leader, Temari and Kankuro were Jounin with students to teach. All that was left was Kuroi, alone, unsafe, and unprotected.

--

"Gaara?" Kuroi called.

"I'm home" Gaara called back. He liked how she called him Gaara, instead of those ridiculous Gaara-sans or Gaara-samas. Kuroi was trying to hold back a smile, as their little dialogue filled her with warmth. She descended the stairs, holding the open scroll Tsunade sent her. Gaara watched her, lowering his gourd to the floor.

"Well, Gaara, I want you to read this." She handed him the scroll. Gaara sat down by the table and read it, thinking it over for quite a while. Kuroi seated herself beside him, looking down. She didn't why she was feeling a little ashamed, a little guilty. Everyone around her was coming to her aid, yet she was not accepting it gratefully.

"I'll send the confirmation tomorrow." Gaara finally said. She nodded. "I'm going to tell Temari and Kankuro tonight." Comfortable silence filled the air, both of them lost in their thoughts as they sat there, waiting for his siblings.

Towards the evening, Kuroi sat by her seat at the dinner table nervously, fidgeting with her plain fingernails. Gaara's hands were rested on the table, his eyes elsewhere. They were so close, beside each other but no touching. She slowly took off her wedding ring and held it towards the setting sun to admire it. It was adorned with diamonds along the band, with gold outer. Her wedding ring glistened in the afternoon light, shining gold. She had never thought about anything to do with marriage or love before, and was even shocked to find herself in this position. In the silence of the empty house, a key was heard inserted in the lock at the front door. Gaara looked up, expecting Temari. Kuroi was startled, and the ring shook out of her hand to shatter on the glass table. The loud noise shook her, and for a moment Kuroi's heart quenched. All of her sorrows and fright from all those years rushed to her. The door was flung open, and Kuroi, sitting there, facing the door, experienced a moment of melancholic fear.

Kuroi's hand went to Gaara's, grasping his fist with her white knuckles. Gaara was shocked and didn't know what to do, but soon his hand squeezed hers, holding her there. Kuroi's mind experienced a turmoil of haunting memories, from the miserable dungeons of the Yoinokuchi to the sad and gloomy apartment she lived in before. She remembered a cold dagger's sharp blade traveling up her bare thighs, nearly drawing her blood. Double chains that strapped her wrists, silver cloaks that skimmed her skin. The agonizing sound of the water dripping from the tap, the grey walls that held her captive.

Gaara looked to her in concern, tempted to reach out to her shadowed face. But he didn't. He didn't know where the line was, and he didn't know what would happen if he did cross the line. Kuroi's other hand was holding the side of the glass table, her sweat smearing the glass. "I'm home!" the call of Temari brought Kuroi back to reality, relieving her.

Temari saw her brother and his wife holding hands, sitting at the table. Kuroi was hunched over, but slowly straightening. Gaara was mouthing "_Be quiet"_.

Kuroi eased her eyes open, seeing Temari sitting down across from her. Gaara didn't want anyone seeing him showing such warmth and kindness, but he was afraid to let go of Kuroi. He was afraid to hurt her, to plague her with more insecurity. "I'm sorry", she whispered, her hand still in Gaara's. To his surprise, her eyes filled with tears. She quickly put her hand over her eyes and wiped the liquid away.

After that, her eyes were a bit swollen and red, but she was back to her normal composture. Temari, noticing the tension, wanted to leave and let Kuroi cool down with Gaara. Temari got up and took two steps until Kuroi stopped her.

"Temari" she said, her voice delicate and weak. "Find Kankuro and please return. I have matters to discuss."

Temari nodded and left the house. She wondered what had happed before she came home. She first browsed some store fronts on the street of the Kazekage's home, waiting for Kankuro to arrive any minute. Half an hour passed, and Temari wondered ehy the delay. She headed to the Kazekage's tower, where a few interns she knew were working late. Inside, she found Suzuki, a filer-in-chief.

"Temari-san! What may you be doing here so late?"

"Has Kankuro returned?"

"No, not yet. Is there a problem?" _Yes, there is a problem, obviously not your's. _Temari had always hated Suzuki, a young woman that has an addiction to all things fake. Plastic hair, plastic nails, plastic eyelashs, plastic nose.

"I would like to know the mission he was given."

Suzuki smiled. "Follow me."

Inside an office where all the mission files were stored, Temari waited a few minutes for Suzuki to find Kankuro's latest mission.

"Ah! Here it is. It says that Genin team 8 and he were on a C-rank mission in the north end of the wind country, near the Ugi Mountains. Their task was to…capture an escaped criminal. Anything else?"

Troubled, Temari returned to the Kazekage's house and went in. There he saw Gaara and Kuroi, sitting in the exact position she left them. "Did Kankuro come back?"

Gaara shook his head. Temari returned to the street and started searching for Kankuro around Sunagakure. It took her three hours to complete her search, but no sign of Kankuro. Kuroi, meanwhile, dreaded and dreaded to hear any bad news of Kankuro. If anything happened to him, she was sure it was the doing of Yoinokuchi. How could she be holding Gaara's hand and not feel guilty of being a burden? But she didn't want to leave his warm hand. It brought heat to her heatless body and love to her loveless heart.

It was an hour or so before midnight when Temari came back, with out Kankuro. "Kankuro hasn't come back yet."

Kuroi took a deep breath and suddenly stood up. Her voice was dominant, strong and different from what Gaara had seen earlier. "Temari, Gaara, get dressed for the night. Please send for a group of 10 skilled Jounin and a few skilled medics. We're going to find Kankuro"

Gaara didn't know how she was going to approach the problem, but he trusted her. "Temari, quickly round up our best Jounin, and please deliver this message to Baki for him to send to Tsunade."

Temari nodded, threw on a warm vest, and left the house. Kuroi hurried upstairs to dress warmly, and came down in a swift and light coat. "Round the best horses and let's get going."

--

"We're going west!" Kuroi shouted to the whole group. "We need to cut them off, before they return to their headquarters with Kankuro."

The team of Jounin all agreed that no wonder Kuroi-san was the Kazekage's wife; she was truly a leader. As they were trusting Kuroi, Temari had doubts.

"Are you sure Kankuro is captured by the Yoinokuchi?" Temari asked quietly. "And why would they return to their headquarters?"

"I'm positive" Kuroi replied. "We need to set off now, because we won't be able to defeat them in their territory."

Kuroi swiftly mounted her black horse, among with the others. Gaara led the team, followed behind him was Kuroi and Temari. They traveled at a fast pace with no breaks. In an hour, according to a map, the Yoinokuchi would be meeting them here. Gaara steered his horse towards Kuroi. "You should be finding some safe spot to wait until the fight ends. You can't fight."

Kuroi didn't say anything. Finally, Gaara sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt. It'll be my fault."

"I won't get hurt."

Exasperated, Gaara said, "_Why_ are you so hard-headed? You _will_ get hurt!"

"I _won'_t get hurt!" By now a few Jounin were already watching.

"She's right, Gaara. Kuroi-san can take care of herself", said a third voice, a shadow emerging beside Kuroi. The voice had sounded painstakingly familiar. The male voice was eerily husky, and playfully sexy. Gaara stared at the owner of the voice in disbelief.

"Sasuke…"

--


End file.
